


It's Not True... Or is it?

by OriZani



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Mark/Alex for short time, alex danvers in denial, maggie is a good girlfriend, sanvers is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriZani/pseuds/OriZani
Summary: What if Alex kept to what she said about not saying anything about her sexuality like in 2x06, Alex pretends to be straight after kissing Maggie and finds a new a guy to "date", Sanvers Endgame.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Kudos: 27





	It's Not True... Or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> I use Mark from Grey's Anatomy as the guy Alex "dates" because well Lexie. I am not trying to make Alex straight she is still a lesbian, just in denial. I use dialogue from Supergirl and a story from Grey's Anatomy.

I hear a knock, then Kara speaks up, "Alex. Alex, ugh... I can see you in there... Let me in, please. 

"Go away, Kara," I say as I stare at the wall. I hear the air woosh meaning Kara is flying through my window. 

"What's going on?" Kara says, looking at me, obviously seeing me look terrible. 

"Nothing. Nothing is going on. You shouldn't have come over here." I take a drink of my whiskey. 

"Well, you didn't show up for work, and that's not like you, so I got worried." 

"You're right. I should... I should go in." I set my glass on the table and get up. 

"Wait, wait. Something is clearly wrong." 

"Everything is fine." I look Kara directly in the eyes then look away. 

"Is this about you coming out?"

I look back at Kara, "No... And just forget I said anything about it. Okay, forget it." 

"Why? What does that mean?" Kara looks at me even more concerned. 

"It means that I made a mistake. Okay, I was wrong. And I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just kept my mouth shut." I begin to feel tears well up. 

"What happened?" 

"She doesn't like me... Like that..." 

Kara sighs and approaches me, trying to give me a hug. "Come here." my tears rush out, and I cover my face. 

"This... Wouldn't have happened if..... I just... I just forget about me coming out, okay? I'm straight as far as you know."

"Alex, no, you can't do this to your self."

I look up at Kara with my tear-stained eyes, "Please... for me? 

She stays silent but slowly nods. 

"Thank you... Can you please go I want to be alone."

"Okay... I'll see you tomorrow." She walks out the door, and I just stare at nothing. 

I decide to get up and get my motorcycle helmet, so I can go on a ride. I always had a high alcohol tolerance, so it should be fine. After riding for 30 minutes, I somehow end up at a regular bar. I sit at the front and order a whiskey. 

I can't drink too much, or else I can't get home. 

"Hey." A voice from behind me says I whip around to see a pretty tall guy and very good looking. 

"Mind if I sit here." He points to the stool next to me. 

"Sure, go ahead," I say as I take another drink.

"Haven't seen you in this bar before."

"Probably, this is the first time I've seen the inside." I take another drink. 

"My name's Mark, what about yours?"

"Alex," I drink the rest of the whiskey and then order another. 

"Hard day?"

I look over at him, "The hardest."

"Wanna tell me about it, venting is an easy way to get over something."

"Well, I was rejected by someone that I thought felt the same way."

"That's terrible, how could they reject someone as pretty as you?"

I shrug and continue to drink the rest of my whiskey. 

"How about we get out of here?" Mark suggests. 

"Alright, lead the way, Mark."

++++++++++++++++++++++++

I wake up naked and not in my own bed. 

"Oh, fuck." I grab my phone and see that I have 2 messages from Maggie and 12 missed calls from Kara. 

I get up and find my shirt and underwear on the floor, "Where'd my pants go?" I walk out the bedroom into the kitchen where I see... Wait... what's his name? 

He looks back at me, "Alex! Well, uh, I normally don't make breakfast for anyone, but your different somehow, so I made some for you."

"Oh, uh... Thank you?"

"It's no problem at all."

I sit down and see some pancakes, eggs, and bacon served with orange juice. I poke at the food and look at him, "So by the way, where are my pants?"

"They're in the washer. When I walked out into the kitchen, I didn't see your pants, and pancake batter fell all over them." He puts his own plate of breakfast on the table and sits down. 

"Oh, thanks for washing them then." I take a bite of the pancakes, and they are actually pretty good. After finishing the food, a beeping sound starts. He grabs a pager and looks at it. 

"I'm being paged from the hospital, would you mind giving me your number, I'd like to see you again."

I give him my phone and he gives his phone to me so we can type in our contact information. We hand back our phones, and he goes to leave for the hospital. I look at my phone, so his name is Mark. I put my plate into the sink along with Mark's and go to look for his washer. Once I get my pants I leave to the DEO, J'onn's gonna kill me for being 6 hours late. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

As I'm getting out of the DEO uniform, my phone pings. 

Mark: So you know what I do for a job, what do you do for a job? 

Alex: I work for the FBI, but you never told me what you do at the hospital. 

Mark: I'm an attending plastic surgeon. 

Alex: Impressive, I used to work at a hospital, but then I decided to go with the FBI. 

Mark: Any particular reason why you switched? 

Alex: If I told you I would have to kill you, and I don't think your breast implants would like that. 

Mark: Ouch, Alex. 

I look up to think for a second before typing. 

Alex: So, do you want to go to a bar in like 30 mins? 

Mark: Sure, where? 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

I hop off my motorcycle and wait for Mark. I feel a tap behind me, and I punch them in the stomach. 

"Owww, Alex... dang, nice punch, wouldn't expect less from an FBI agent."

"I'm so sorry, Mark."

"It's okay; it's okay."

"Let's go get some ice for you." I grab his hand and lead him to the entrance of the alien-human bar. Where we enter and he has a look of shock.

I notice, "oh, do you not like aliens?"

"Oh no that's not it, I've just never seen aliens and humans so peaceful in one place."

"Yeah, that's what makes me like this place." I lead him to the front bar and ask M'gann for some ice. I give the ice to Mark, and he puts it on his stomach.

"Alex! We're over here!" Kara waves her hand. 

Mark and I walk over, "uh, hey guys, this is Mark. Mark, this is my sister, Kara, and our friends Winn, and James."

"Hey, nice to meet you."

Kara looks at him, "Yeah, you too."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"My best friend, Derek, once paid this little kid to call me 'daddy' and I seriously thought I had a kid, but then Derek pulled out some money and handed it to the kid. I was so close to murdering him."

The group laughs, and I take a drink of my beer. 

"Danvers!" I almost spit back into my bottle but manage to not. I spin towards the voice as I wipe my mouth. 

"It's been a hot minute. How are you?"

"Yeah. Good. Good, yeah... Uh, everybody, this is Maggie... Maggie, this is, um, everybody. James, Winn, Mark, and Kara."

"Oh! The sister! Oh, I've heard so much about you from Alex." Maggie says. 

"And I've heard all about you." Kara says. 

"Um, can I borrow you a minute?" Maggie asks. 

"Yeah." 

"Hey, so, you haven't returned any of my calls. I've been worried about you." 

I quickly make up a lie, "Oh, I've been working." 

"Right. Must have been a lot of rogue aliens at large."

"There always are." 

"Listen, I... I just wanted to make sure things were okay with us. Because the last time we saw each other, things got a little, uh, you know, like, complicated."

Before I can respond, I feel a tap on my shoulder and whip around. I almost punch Mark in the stomach once again but manage to stop myself before I do. 

"Learn to stop doing that, Mark."

"Okay, I'll find a stick so I can tap you from a safe distance. Anyway, the hospital paged, so I have to leave."

"Oh, okay. You owe me, though!" Mark gives me a kiss on my head. 

"Of course." He runs out of the bar, and I watch him. 

My eyes direct back to Maggie, where she has a shocked expression. 

"Um, I thought you were gay?" She says. 

"Turns out, it was just a phase...." I clench my fists and dart my eyes away. 

She looks at me, confused. 

I change the subject, "So I hope we can be friends."

"Friends? Oh um, sorry yeah, of course we can."

"Okay, nice."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Huh, Danvers, I was just texting you."

"I need you to lay off Guardian." 

"You mean National City's masked serial killer? No way."

"He's not a killer, Maggie. You're targeting the wrong guy." 

"Okay, I'm listening." 

"That's it." 

"If you want me to drop my prime murder suspect, you gotta give me more than that." 

"I can't. It's classified." 

"Come on, Alex. We're friends."

"I know we're friends, and friends trust each other's judgment. I said lay off guardian, so lay off." I start to walk away from Maggie. 

"Danvers!" 

I turn back to face Maggie, "What?!"

"You're talking about that trusting judgment, then hear my judgment, I think you're trying to use Mark to get rid of your gayness! Guess what, Alex, it won't go away! Believe me, I tried it myself! You know how I said my parents were accepting of my coming out! They weren't, they kicked me out to live with my aunt! The people who were supposed to love me forever kicked me out! So I tried to be straight, I slept with so many dudes! But then one day I just couldn't do it anymore, and I accepted that I was gay and I was the happiest than I ever was! Each time I think back, I regret it, and I don't want you to feel like that... Because.." She walks closer to me and kisses me, "Because I like you too. And I was so dumb not to realize sooner, it took you dating a guy for me to realize."

I stand there dumbfounded, "You're right, Maggie, about Mark... I've gotta talk to him about it... Come with me?" 

"Anything for you, Danvers."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

I wait at a booth for Mark to arrive. My hands are sweaty, and I can barely sit still. I wish I was anywhere else. 

"Hey, Alex, Maggie." Mark sits on the other side of the booth

"Mark, I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Um... I'm a lesbian, and, uh, I'm dating Maggie, but we only got together today. She made me realize that I was trying to get rid of my gayness by trying to date you."

Mark sits there in silence. 

"Mark?" I ask

"I've gotta tell Callie about this, she'll have a laughing fit."

Maggie speaks up, "Who's Callie?"

"She's one of my best friends, I used to sleep with her and I found out she was bisexual, now I get to say that two people I've dated turned out to be LGBTQ+."

"Wow, that's not the reaction I expected, but can we still be friends?"

"Yeah, of course, Alex."

His pager beeps once again, "People can't help but get hurt, talk to you guys later." He runs out of the bar. 

Maggie looks at me, "He's unique."

"Very."


End file.
